Fight
by muertalas
Summary: Another argument, another fight, another moment of one being pinned to the ground underneath the other before they finally calmed down and came to their senses. But this one wasn't going as planned. LxLight. Standalone.


**Fight**

A floor lamp through across the room, light bulb shattering on the floor as a thick, hardcover novel followed it to the carpeted ground. Animalistic grunts sounded as one man fought another, a punch here and a kick directed to the opponent's face there. The pale moon's rays came down in strips through the curtains covering the window, but a spotlight shining down upon the pair of fighters. Hands met hands and legs came into violent contact with legs as one attempted to outdo the other in yet another battle of strength.

The man on the floor, using his hands to keep his more-than-likely small amount of body weight up as he kept his bare foot smashed into his opponent's face. Black eyes, ebony hair, and plain, rumpled clothes – a complete contrast from the auburn-haired male now pressing his tightly closed fist against the older individual's cheek. Eyes the shade of a cherry tree's bark squinted in anger as he spewed curse words in multiple languages at both the uncomfortable feeling of having a bare foot on his face and the fact that this was all because of the goddamned chain connecting the two.

Another argument, another fight, another moment of one being pinned to the ground underneath the other before they finally calmed down and came to their senses… How long until this would finally _stop_?!

A sweep of a leg, and the youth was knocked down, wind leaving him immediately as he landed harshly on his back. The man crawled on top of him, practically straddling his waist as he peered downwards at the glistening visage of his adversary. A twitch of anger in his left eye as he bit down on his lip to bite back the inappropriate retort that begged to be let out greeted him. The black-haired man gave a small smirk, which was a rare occurrence for one such as him, and cocked his head to one side.

"It appears that I have won, Light-kun." His voice was a monotone drawl, though Light could still sense the smugness hiding within that sentence.

"Can you get off now?!" muttered Light, looking up at the man that called himself by that alias and growling menacingly. L had him literally pinned to the ground; the cat had caught the mouse temporarily in all metaphoric and literal senses of the phrase. His lungs had expanded now, allowing him to breathe in short, labored breaths as the weight on his chest did not seem to want to move.

"But you're so comfortable, Light-kun." L was acting completely arrogant now, much to his own amusement. He shifted slightly, keeping his word as he noticed that the teenager actually _was_ comfy.

Light sighed, infuriated, attempting to move more than that fraction of a centimeter that he was capable of doing at the moment. When he finally deduced that he was unable to do so, a strangled noise erupted from the back of his throat. The struggle only added to L's enjoyment, though his curiosity was getting the better of him as well.

"Why does Light-kun dislike me?"

"Huh?" Light ceased all movement and stared incredulously at the detective. "I don't _hate_ you, Ryuzaki. I just… don't like… some of your… personality traits."

Carefully chosen words. L raised his hand and chewed on his thumbnail for a split second before understand what Light had meant and dropped his arm limply. "I see," he mumbled, seemingly impassive.

"But I don't hate you, Ryuzaki, so don't misunderstand."

"I believe I can comprehend exactly what you are implying, Light-kun."

"You don't seem to be."

"Perhaps that is because you have clearly insulted me."

"You asked me a damned question and I answered it honestly!" Light cried irritably, cursing L's name as he now felt his arms being pressed into the floor, useless and growing tingly with the sensation of millions of pins and needles jabbing his sinew and wiggling. L could nearly see the toxic green venom dripping off of Light's words; out of his eyes; out of every pore on his milky flesh and suppressed a tiny shudder as the teen's death glare was caught in his line of vision.

"I know, Light-kun," whispered L, leaning down. Their faces were inches apart now and Light grew more and more apprehensive with every passing millisecond.

"N-Now can you get off?" the auburn-haired adolescent stuttered.

"No."

"F-Fuck you, R-Ryuzaki…" Light breathed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He felt like a damned schoolgirl to be honest.

Centimeters now. Spidery hand travelling down and down and down and down. Gentle touch. Even more arduous gasping.

L grinned mischievously and Light felt butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach, his heart jolting quickly and brain malfunctioning as all valuable thought was fogged up. They were so close now; their foreheads were touching, as were their noses. And then their lips, electricity surging through them at the quick contact before L pulled back only to be met with a quiet whine from Light; he wanted more. He _yearned_ for more.

"Getting a tad ahead of ourselves, aren't we, Light-kun?"


End file.
